


Maquillando emociones

by KuroNekoChanMLC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Emotions, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoChanMLC/pseuds/KuroNekoChanMLC
Summary: AU / ONESHOT / LEMON - Bridgette es una de las maquillistas que trabaja con Félix Agreste, un codiciado modelo parisino. Ambos se frecuentan después de cada sesión fotográfica, pero algo oculta cada uno que terminará separándolos y uniéndolos.





	Maquillando emociones

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace un tiempo me habían pedido realizar un fanfic lemon de FeliGette y después de mucho pensar he conseguido que mi mente produjera algo :D La imagen me ha servido muchísimo y agradezco infinitamente a quien me la proporcionó :’3 Espero que disfruten esta historia que no básicamente es un AU XD ¡Saludos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, pero Félix y Bridgette no los ama (?).

**_CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_ **

**_MAQUILLANDO EMOCIONES_ **

 

Ahí estaba la peliazul como cada tarde, maquillando al súper modelo parisino: Félix Agreste. Sin decirse ni una palabra ni dirigirse la mirada de forma directa, esa era la forma en que trabajaban porque de alguna manera no se toleraban en lo absoluto.

Siempre que se trataba de ella sólo llegaba a dirigirle miradas de indiferencia y órdenes claras de lo que deseaba, más allá del ambiente de trabajo no existía nada más. Ella era la única maquillista que estaba tan físicamente cerca del rubio, pero también era la única con la cual nunca expresaba las cosas, mucho menos coqueteaba con ella como lo hacía con otras, y que decir de hacerla rabiar como a las chicas de vestuario, tampoco pasaba algo así con ella. Se trataba de una relación tan profesional que rayaba en lo absurdo e irracional.

Externamente parecía que aquello estaba bien para ambos, pero nadie sabía lo que en sus mentes y corazones se resguardaba. Sobre todo en el de Bridgette. Él representaba todos sus ideales de belleza en un hombre, se trataba de su mayor triunfo como maquillista de estrellas porque aquel hombre presentaba su trabajo como una elegancia que ni los mismos ángeles podrían superar.

Cada que sus dedos tocaban la nívea piel del muchacho, un choque eléctrico le recorría hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con unos fuertes latidos de su corazón y los sentimientos por poseerlo corriendo desde su cordura hasta su sexo. Ese era Félix, la persona que más le atraía en el planeta, alguien que no podía ser alcanzado con simples toques de brochas o esponjas.

 

– Excelente trabajo, Bri. – Le felicitó el fotógrafo principal al ver como el rostro del joven era mejor percibido por la lente gracias al trabajo de la chica que estaba en el plató esperando que aquel joven tuviera necesidad de un retoque. – Él adora tu trabajo.

– Sería un placer si lo llegase a hacer. – Eso quería, que él apreciara lo que hacía aun si no le cruzaba las palabras. – Él es todo lo que una mujer como yo anhelaría.

– ¿Cómo él? Es una completa diva. – El artista rio un poco. – Por cierto, ¿no te gustaría salir a tomar algo después de esto?

– Bridgette. – Félix interrumpió a su gana la sesión para exigir un retoque.

– ¡Sí! – Respondió al modelo, pero antes se giró para contestar al fotógrafo pelirrojo. – No salgo con personas que no aprecian la belleza de _mi Adonis_.

 

De forma tan breve remarcó el desagrado que sentía por personas como aquel hombre que tachaba a su empleador de cosas que no era. Ella era fiel a ese amor que sentía por Félix, aun si no fuese correspondido como ella esperaba. Porque lo sabía, ella representaba algo en la vida vacía de aquel joven y tras cada sesión, lo reafirmaba.

Un par de fotos más, para que la fémina le siguiera a su camerino. Apenas cerraban la puerta, él la colocaba contra una pared, besándola con desenfreno y lujuria. No tardaba en retirarle toda la ropa, solo dejándola con la parte inferior.

Amaba que él fuera dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo, marcas que se iban acumulando con el tiempo y que le impedían usar ropa seductora incluso en el trabajo. Sin palabras, como siempre, era poseída por el demonio rubio que más de uno de sus compañeros lo aborrecía por sus actitudes, ¿pero ella? Lo amaba como todo lo perfecto del mundo, incluso si no había nada de por medio como el primer día que estuvieron cerca.

El chico Agreste la jaló a la barra frente al espejo, conocía lo mucho que le excitaba a Bridgette el verse poseída por él, su cuerpo desnudo herido por el deseo voraz que tenía al obtenerla.

Bajó la bragueta de su pantalón para penetrarla hasta el fondo. No era nada amable con ella, las embestidas eran muy rudas con él sujetándola de los hombros para atraerla más hacía sí mismo. No le importaba ver que, junto a los gemidos de la chica, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y un hilillo de sangre bajaba de su entrepierna, todo eso producto de la hostilidad con que cada vez lo hacía.

Siempre era igual, así como tan pronto se encendía el fuego, se apagaba con el orgasmo de ambos. Para que a continuación el varón se acomodara todo y colocara un disco lleno de pastillas anticonceptivas. Ella se vestía, volviendo a ocultar las pruebas de su encuentro, tomaba el paquete para guardarlo en su bolso y se disponía a limpiar el maquillaje en el rostro masculino. A penas terminaba, se retiraba justo cuando alguna otra mujer entraba buscando al hombre que minutos atrás la había hecho suya.

Todo eso era una rutina en su trabajo como una empleada más del imperio Agreste.

Regresaba a casa a probar nuevos métodos y productos que la misma empresa le proporcionaba. Aquello lo hacía sobre sí misma. Cada que concluía algo nuevo podía notar lo hermosa que ella podía lucir con aquellas cosas sobre su rostro, pero le daba asco el no considerarse lo suficiente para ser llamada una mujer para estar al lado de Félix Agreste.

Fue a la cocina por una taza de café. Amargo café. Su principal compañero después del trabajo. Admitía que sólo beber café en aquellos días cuando convivía con el rubio no era muy bueno, conocía el daño que le causaba a su cuerpo, pero no podía probar bocado alguno sin sentirse asqueada por lo que antes sucedía. Claro que ella lo permitía, después de todo lo disfrutaba y eso le bastaba para sonreír sola en su hogar.

Observá la hora, apenas las siete, aun le quedaba tiempo para hacer más pruebas. Tocó su rostro y sintió la aspereza de su piel, algo que nunca sentía en la piel de aquel hombre que tanto deseaba.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Tres semanas después estaban tomando fotos para la nueva línea de ropa de alta costura del padre de Félix, Gabriel Agreste. Este era de un concepto más retador incluso para ella.

El maquillaje del rubio a pesar de ser sutil se constituía de elementos muy femeninos para relucir la ropa. Iluminó a la perfección el rostro y colocó suficiente rimen en las largas pestañas de tono claro para el efecto dramático; el delineado era fino, más que perfecto, uno ideal para remarcar las esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos. Los labios rojos, el tono más provocador que existía para alguien con sus características, uno que remarcaba lo delgado de sus labios y lo grande de su boca.

Ella también ayudó a la estilista que peinó suavemente su cabello cual libro abierto, dejando a un costado un velo de red sujetado con una rosa negra de utilería.

Encajaba a la perfección con el traje que consistía en un par de zapatos negros, relucientes, con cordones grises. Un pantalón que hacía juego con el chaleco de color gris claro, anchos, formando una figura en _“A”_ para dar la ilusión de ser una falda de tablones y pliegues gruesos. Bajo el chaleco de corte ajustado, una playera negra con cuello de tortuga, con una manga larga, algo ancha; de un lado tenía un botón con una huella felina, mientras que del otro lado el botón tenía la silueta de una mariposa.

Bridgette sintió que algo faltaba y corrió a su bolso, sacó un esmalte carmín y tiñó la uña del dedo menique del chico quien admiró lo que hacía sobre él.

 

– Excelente trabajo con mi hijo.

 

La maquillista, vestuarista y estilista se giraron para encontrar al creador de aquel conjunto tan maravilloso. Gabriel Agreste no solía estar en aquellos lugares para inspeccionar el trabajo, pero tal vez esta vez quería verificar el trabajo que realizaban junto a su primogénito. Aquel hombre era mucho más imponente que Félix, pero no estaba nada alejado de su estética excepto porque el mayor tenía el cabello peinado hacía atrás y usaba anteojos a causa de la edad. Realmente era bien parecido y podía robar el suspiro de cualquier fémina, pero no de Bridgette quien sólo lo veía con ojos de admiración y agradecimiento.

Caminaron al lugar donde se realizarían las fotografías: al pie de la torre Eiffel.

Cuando el menor tomó su lugar, sentado en el pasto cercano al lugar, la modelo que trabajaría junto a él estaba entrando. Cabello castaño, con ondas remarcadas en la parte baja de su cabellera, resaltando el maquillaje cremoso que llevaba sobre su piel apiñonada. La ropa era algo llamativa: una blusa de _piel de durazno_ en color melón que iba dentro de una larga falda café con aplicaciones de flores doradas. Unas zapatillas de estilo _pump_ en tono hueso, con secciones de encaje, haciendo que reluciera su pedicure francés.

Tomó lugar junto al chico y las fotos comenzaron, no había una compatibilidad realmente buena.

 

– Se supone que Félix debería de lucir como la mujer. – Gruñó la maquillista por lo bajo. – Ella no complementa su belleza… – Mordió sus uñas. – Estúpida…

– ¡Alto! – Ordenó Gabriel. – Quiero otra modelo.

– Ah… – El fotógrafo se asustó por aquella orden. – No tenemos más modelos disponibles, Lila es la única que tenía el día disponible.

– No me interesa, ella no sirve.

– ¡Hey! – Gritó la chica castaña. – Yo estoy haciendo perfectamente mi trabajo, es este chico el que no coopera.

– Deja de querer colgarte de mí belleza. – Bramó el señalado peinando su cabello con sus dedos y luego corriendo un poco el labial que estaba usando. – ¡Bridgette!

– ¡Sí! – Corrió a atenderle empujando a Lila.

 

La mujer se molestó, pero la azabache prefirió ignorarla para atender a aquel que amaba. Limpió un poco el pintalabios, pero no todo. Sonrió para sí misma, ¿cómo no había pensado en que un detalle así denotaría mejor la belleza de este conjunto?

El joven cerró los ojos y permitió que ella pintara una línea un poco más gruesa del mismo lado que estaba el maquillaje corrido e hizo lo mismo cerca de su ojo. Después alborotó el cabello en esa zona y se felicitó internamente por lo bien que se veía.

 

– Vete, Lila. – Bramó el diseñador. – Bridgette, tú modelarás.

– Está bien.

 

Aunque lo dijo tan segura de sí misma, era cierto que no sabía hacer nada de lo que siempre observaba en el trabajo. No podía ni siquiera llamarse a sí misma una novata en el modelaje.

 

– Iré a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo de maquilla…

– Así está bien. – Indicó al interrumpirla. – Ustedes se complementan perfectamente.

 

Justo ese día había ido tan simple porque se le había hecho tarde. Su cabello revuelto y ni una base de maquillaje, se notaban sus ojeras y las imperfecciones de su piel natural. Apenas llevaba una blusa blanca de botones, mangas largas y bombachas se traslucían gracias a las luces para la escena. Sus largas piernas se veían perfectas, puesta una mini falda apenas cubría sus muslos, una de color negro en piel de cabra. Al final quedaban las zapatillas negras, con el talón descubierto, tacón pequeño y punta afilada.

En su mente realizó una imagen visual de ambos, modelando. Comprendió lo que buscaba el señor Agreste al juntarlos. Como lo dijo, se complementaban con sus vestuarios. Uno cargado, trabajado como el de una mujer en un hombre como Félix; mientras el otro era simplón, sobrio como el de un hombre sobre una mujer como ella.

Seguían sin decirse ni una palabra y con movimientos continuos se entendían. La ojiazul sujetó el mentón de su compañero y lo fue acercando a sus labios hasta que se unieron. El modelo sujetaba el brazo contrario de la fémina, para que no lo soltara. El beso era lento, pero capaz de provocar que el rojo se compartiera entre ambos labios.

Él dejó de apretar el brazo de la chica, se separaron para que ahora fuera Félix quien retirara el cabello de su amante y besara su cuello, junto al de la camisa. Dejando una mancha de sus labios compartida entre su piel y la prenda. Bridgette suspiró mientras el varón gruñó.

 

– Terminamos. – Anunció el director de as empresas Agreste. – Bridgette, Félix. Pueden retirarse.

– Gracias por su trabajo. – Dijo la maquillista para ir al lugar de siempre. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así.

 

El rubio la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a caer mientras él se levantaba. Con una mirada fría la vio y entre el barullo de aquel lugar pronunció:

 

– Estás despedida.

 

Quedó en shock con aquellas palabras, sin más quedó desmayada en aquel lugar. Nadie lo notó, por lo que el rubio sólo se retiró hasta que el staff menos notó que ella no se movía. No querían hacer un escándalo, por lo que el fotógrafo pelirrojo la cargó al carro donde montaba su equipo. Ninguno la atendió por el trabajo, así que cuando despertó ya estaba camino a las oficinas Agreste junto a su compañero de trabajo.

 

– Nath… – Se removió en el asiento que estaba detrás del piloto. – ¿Qué pasó?

– No lo sé. – Exclamó el nervioso. – Sólo me dieron aviso de que te habías desvanecido en el lugar donde estaban con la diva esa. Te cargué y te dejé descansar en el carro hasta que reaccionaras.

– Gracias.

– ¿Te sientes bien? No te vez muy enérgica como habitualmente eres.

– Félix me despidió.

 

Se sintió como frenaba el artista de la lente por casi pasarse una luz roja.

 

– ¿Qué? – Estaba molesto. – ¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese niñato? ¡Hoy ha sido el mejor trabajo que ha tenido contigo! ¿Y te lo paga así?

– Así es esto. – Ella trataba de mostrarse afectada. – ¿Te molesta si me dejas en la siguiente calle?

– ¿No irás por lo menos a recoger tus cosas?

– Todo eso es de la empresa, yo no necesito nada de eso. – Vio que el hombre que estaba interesado en ella no se detuvo como ella pidió. – Bájame.

 

El conductor chasqueo la lengua y, apenas encontró un lugar donde bajarla, se detuvo para que ella se fuera a casa, una que justo quedaba cerca de las oficinas donde llevaba años trabajando. Se despidió cortésmente a lo que enseguida caminó lento como si aquello retrasara las pesadas gotas salinas que obstruían su vista.

 

– Estúpido y perfecto Félix. – Refunfuñó al entrar a su hogar.

 

No quería saber nada del mundo. Se hecho sobre su cama esperando que el sueño la invadiera, pero su mente la traicionaba llevándole a pensar en todo o que en tan pocos segundos había pasado. Agradecía ser ahorrativa, podría pasar cerca de medio año sin conseguir algún empleo y bien podría continuar con la vida que llevaba. Tal vez más.

Con pesar se levantó para ir al baño donde se desnudó por completo, observó los moretones y cortadas en su piel. Los tocó uno a uno, lo que la llevó a un estado de excitación tortuoso que no toleraba. Llenó la bañera tan rápido como pudo, se introdujo en el agua sólo para comenzar a tocarse con menos vergüenza.

Aquel líquido tibio le permitía sentir como si el joven Agreste la estuviera aprisionando por completo. Ella mantenía cerrados sus orbes cielo, buscando su fantasía ideal. Tallaba en forma circular su clítoris mientras la otra mano la intentaba introducir por completo en sí misma, sino se hacía algo así de brutal no podría terminar como lo hacía con él. El agua se puso turbia debido a la sangre que salía por el estiramiento forzado de su vagina, eso le encantó y tras un par de minutos gritó extasiada por el placer que se otorgó.

Junto a todo eso, el llanto descontrolado apareció junto a las vívidas imágenes del rubio embistiéndola en su camerino.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Los días avanzaban y así también aumentaban las llamadas de las oficinas Agreste. No pensaba responder si sólo le hablarían sobre su liquidación, la cual ya había llegado por correo con forma de cheque, pero ella no había ido a cambiarlo. Es más, ni siquiera lo había abierto. Ya no deseaba tener cualquier tipo de relación con la empresa que desde chica la acogió.

La verdad tampoco había salido de su pequeño departamento, no quería hacer nada hasta que fuera capaz de superar con cordura toda esa situación. Pero ese día alguien tocó a la puerta. No quería abrir, pero se asomó por el agujero de su puerta y pudo notar que era un mensajero cargando un paquete. Le atendió y sólo le hizo firmar de recibido. Era una caja algo grande, pero ligera. No decía por ningún lado quien la mandaba, eso a cualquier otro ser humano no le causaría mucha seguridad, pero a ella no le importó y la abrió.

Dentro estaba un conjunto rojo y negro que simulaba a la lencería de un burlesque. Un corsé con una figura espectacular que parecía que estaba hecho a su medida, bajo eso se encontraba un liguero negro y una tanga roja con adornos similares a los del corsé. También incluía unas medias negras con un encaje personalizado en negro y rojo. Siguió escarbando en el paquete y había otras dos cajas. La primera tenía unas zapatillas negras con correas rojas, con una altura de cerca de catorce centímetros. En la otra venían otras dos cajas, una era la marca que siempre usaba para maquillar a Félix, pues eran productos especiales para la piel de los hombres; pero en la otra venía una marca hermana de la primera, que se especializaba en productos femeninos.

Por segunda vez tocaron a la puerta y sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho. No podía ser él.

Apenas abrió estaba aquel rubio frente a ella, sujetando un montón de brochas diferentes como si de un ramo de rosas se tratase. Se enfocó en aquellos instrumentos que conocía para evitar ver su rostro.

 

– ¡Hey! – El chico trató de llamar su atención.

 

Su rostro no expresaba casi nada, sino fuera porque su rostro estaba invadido por el color rojo. Era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en aquel hombre que tanto anhelaba tener para sí misma.

También fue la primera vez que ella mostró emociones frente a él. Lloraba descontroladamente junto a los sollozos habituales que acompañaban esa acción. Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa que portaba y lo introdujo a su casa besándolo. Lo necesitaba en ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Todo estaba siendo rudo, desesperado y sin tacto.

Bridgette apenas llevaba un camisón y bóxer, pero quien más portaba ropa era el modelo. Ella prácticamente arrancó del cuerpo masculino cada prenda que usaba, mientras retiraba con rapidez la suya. Lo llevó a su pequeña sala, lo tiró en el sofá más grande y se sentó frente a él. No importaba cuanto lo ocultaba, su sexo gritaba que fuera violentado.

El hombre sonrió socarrón, acomodando su miembro en la entrada la obligó a bajar de golpe. Por el movimiento tan brusco, ambos sentían como la cabeza del miembro estaba tocando el cérvix femenino. Ese tipo de cosas eran difíciles de conseguir y ellos la estaban sintiendo. La fémina sufría una oleada de fuerte dolor y placer indescriptible, algo casi similar a lo que sentía Félix, pues lo apretado de esa zona era tan delicioso como tortuoso.

Tomó las caderas contrarias y las movió de arriba abajo salvajemente. Más que gemidos, lo que ellos pronunciaban eran gritos con sus nombres, cual gatos en celo. Dejó que ella se moviera y mientras él bajaba ambas manos, una de ella frotaba el clítoris de la mujer, mientras en otro buscaba que también entrara en ella.

Aquello era un descontrol de emociones y placer continuo, uno sin mucho sentido más que el de complacer sus cuerpos lujuriosos.

A punto de correrse la sujetó de los glúteos, enterrando sus uñas en ellos. Eyaculando la joven se quitó sobre él; no le importó ensuciar sus propios muebles o su piso. Vio que el miembro viril aún estaba erecto, se decidió a lamerlo como método de limpieza, pero comenzó a sentir que aquel chico rechazaba ello. Su sexo estaba demasiado sensible para soportar algo así. Ella no se detuvo.

Comenzó a lamerlo desde la base para concluir en la uretra, lo hacía con delicadeza a pesar de las ganas de darle risa al asunto. No sería tan cruel con aquel que adoraba, aun si él lo había sido en ocasiones anteriores.

Poco a poco el aliento del hombre se fue estableciendo y dejaban de ser quejidos a suspiros, luego seguían los gruñidos combinados con gemidos. Ahora sí podía ser brusca con sus acciones sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Introducía el pene del rubio en su boca, buscaba tenerlo completamente en el orificio bucal, pero le resultaba imposible por la sensación de arcadas que le producía, aun así, no se rendía. Al momento de irlo sacando lo succionaba, buscando que eso le produjera más placer, aunque no vio ningún cambio aparente entre hacerlo o no.

Continuó mordisqueando el perineo y el glande, con cuidado hacía un poco de presión sin lastimarlo o seguro él se vengaría de una forma muy horrible. Félix se sentía maravillado, pero no era su estilo el sólo recibir placer, es por ello que extendió sus manos para tocar los firmes senos de su amante. Los pellizcaba, torcía un poco e incluso golpeaba ligeramente para moverlos fuerte. Al principio ella pensó que era un maltrato más, pero bien se había dado cuenta, esos tratos ásperos eran los que más le encantaban a su cuerpo delgado.

El modelo la alejó de sí mismo. Sin pedir algún permiso la giro para que quedara en cuatro, así lo harían esta vez sobre el piso frío. Entró esta vez de forma suave, torturando el deseo que tenía por él la azabache. Ni siquiera era agradable para él, pero ver como ella se retorcía por un placer tan lento, le encantaba, no importa si él también pasaba un rato un poco incómodo. Se agachó sobre ella y comenzó a forcejear contra sus pezones firmes.

No se movía y solo se enfocaba en estrujar los senos de ella, como si los despreciara o le desagradaran. A pesar de aquel dolor que sentía la ojiazul, se volvía tan agradable que los ruidos que emitía iban subiendo de volumen. Se estaba fatigando con sólo sentir orgasmos gracias a sus pechos, ahí aprovechó Félix a violentar su sexo con fuerza. Mientras la penetraba, con su dedo pulgar masajeaba el ano de la chica.

El cuerpo de ella se contraía ante esos sentires tan únicos. Le encantaba como la penetraba, pero le apenaba que se enfocara en un sitio que ella consideraba sucio, no importaba que la sensación que le proporcionara fuera igual de agradable que la que tenía en su interior.

 

– ¡Félix! – Chilló ella debido a que estaba teniendo un orgasmo maravilloso.

 

No se detuvo, él no había terminado aún. Y aprovechando que ella estaba en éxtasis, introdujo su dedo en la zona trasera de la chica. Mientras continuaba con el vaivén de su cadera, movía de forma circular su pulgar. Ella estaba comenzando a experimentar nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que estaba teniendo miedo en tener.

 

– Bri…

 

Pronunció su apodo y como si de magia se tratase, se dejó llevar por toda la oleada de sensaciones que él le proporcionaba. Ella tuvo un orgasmo aún más intenso que desencadenó una fuerte eyaculación que golpeó hasta lo más profundo del útero de la chica. Sintieron desfallecer y sobre ese piso quedaron completamente dormidos por un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se reestablecieran.

 

– Félix… – Pronunció ella adormilada mientras se giraba y abrazaba al mencionado creyendo que sólo era un sueño.

– ¿Si?

– Te amo…

– Yo igual.

 

Ella supo que había algo extraño, en ninguno de sus sueños él le respondía y mucho menos lo hacían de forma ruda en su sala. Palpó el pecho desnudo del chico y luego levantó su cuerpo para verlo sin absolutamente nada sobre él.

 

– ¿E-esto no es un sueño?

– No. – Aun sonrojado, no demostraba nerviosismo como su compañera. – ¿Te gustaría que fuera uno? Si es así, puedo irme y hacer como que nada pasó.

– ¡No, no! – El miedo la invadió. – Yo…

– Perdona.

– N-no entiendo.

– No fui capaz de despedirte adecuadamente.

– Ah… Eso. – Se sintió algo decepcionada por sus palabras. Parece ser que sólo fue por algo de sexo y después de esfumaría como siempre. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaba teniendo una conversación con él. – No pasa nada.

– Bueno… – Estaba viendo como el desviaba la mirada y rascaba su sien. Vaya que esos gestos le quedaban bien. – Sólo te despedí como trabajadora general…

– Oh…

– Sí… – Le estaba costando trabajo decirlo. – Es decir, ahora serás mi asistente personal. Sólo tú sabes a la perfección lo que va conmigo. Y, bueno… Papá quiere que también seas mi pareja de modelaje.

– ¿QUÉ?

– La única.

 

Estaban siendo cambios muy repentinos desde su depresión por alejarse de él a la felicidad de tenerlo cerca.

 

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Más que en serio. – Sonrió de lado. – Y de nuevo, perdona por no decirlo completo, es sólo que…

– ¿Pensaste que lo entendería?

– Exacto. Contigo nunca necesito…

– ¿Palabras?

– Sí. Yo no soy bueno con eso de…

– Las emociones. – Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras él seguía acostado. – Lo sé, soy muy buena **_maquillando tus emociones_** …

 

Esto parecía casi como un cuento de hadas, aunque con mucho sexo y poco diálogo. Diría que una historia rosa sin un toque de vainilla.

 

– Aunque hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Qué es todo eso? – Señaló el paquete que había llegado antes.

– Papá quería que comenzarás a practicar para la próxima sesión. Está inspirada en _Moulin Rouge_.

– ¡Wow! Eso sí que será espectacular.

– Y más contigo a mi lado.

 

Él se levantó y tomándola de la nuca devoró sus labios inspirado por el deseo de verla en aquel conjunto tan provocativo. Esta vez sí que le debía una grande a su progenitor por tan maravillosa idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hemos llegado al fin! He pasado cerca de cuatro horas continuas frente a la computadora escribiendo este oneshot y me ha encantado el resultado <3 Vaya que fue todo un reto para mi hacer algo tan sensual de este par, pero al final me he sentido satisfecha con esta mezcla de AU + ONESHOT + AGE-UP! :’3 Agradezco a todos los que me dan estas sugerencias y me motivan a seguir día a día con mi trabajo para el fandom de Miraculous. Espero que puedan pasar a leer otros de mis trabajos que con mucho gusto hago para ustedes :D Habrá muchas sorpresas en este mes y la primera mitad de agosto, ¡no lo olviden! ¡Buen día!


End file.
